Alex (A Just Edge)
} - Sevii Islands arc= } }} |gender = Male |eye = Black |hair = Black |town = New Bark Town |region = Kanto |relatives = Many annoying little brothers who call him up on his pokedex and want to watch his fights (including Dean) |gen = One |games = n/a |age = 17 }} Alex is a trainer encountered in the Kanto region. His Pokémon are stronger than most faced in the Indigo League Tournament, but he is not in the tournament. He spends much of his time roaming Kanto, researching up on new strategies and Pokémon through battling other trainers and talking with knowledgeable sources. Though he doesn't follow Ryan and his gang, his personal friendship with Rahul and rivalry with Charlie means that he is a recurring character throughout A Just Edge. He is a quiet and skilled fighter, but lacks basic awareness on many levels. He may fall for elaborate traps because of this. He also has an inability to understand any joke whatsoever at any time ever. This is most readily seen when he gets frustrated after trying to understand what Matata (Ryan's Pokémon) was named after. He loves inferior songs, and his frequent humming of one titled "Born to be a Winner" shows that he is compensating for something throughout the story. Alex is also a very selfish individual. He tends to ignore requests by others and not help anyone if it requires even a small amount of energy. He refused to train several other trainers, namely Rahul, because it wasn't a concern of his. And if something isn't his concern, he will never go out of his way to do it. Additionally, he struggles to maintain conversations, often only responding to others' questions or comments and rarely initiating conversation, himself. Alex will never ask anyone how they are, or any other kind of stuff like that. Because of this, he ends up being more of a minor character in the story than he could have, had he been less selfish. Alex is one of the most skilled Pokémon Trainers featured in A Just Edge. He is an intelligent, defensive-type trainer, and his team is one of the finest in all of Kanto. However, he does not seem to care about collecting badges or battling in the Indigo League tournament for unknown reasons. Perhaps he just does not care too much about glory or power. Alex is deathly afraid of females, and when he sees one, he can't really talk to them. He can only do some low grunts and a few falsetto whoops when in the presence of a female. Alex loves a band called Sinkin Part, and he often sings their songs while traveling with Ryan's gang. He can't sing some of the songs, though, since his voice isn't high enough. One or two of the songs got stuck in Ryan's head during the journey. Alex is also a germophobe and will scream if he touches someone else's germs. He almost had a heart attack when he took a bite out of Rahul's chicken kebab one time. He will never share clothes or washing towels, either, even though Charlie thinks that Alex's towel is the finest in all the land. Alex has a constant battle with Charlie over the towel during their chapters together. Pokémon Alex possesses many Pokémon, but uses a different team for each arc he appears in. Kanto arc The below team consists of the Pokémon Alex uses for the Kanto arc. These Pokémon are not his most powerful, due to the fact that most of them were more-recently caught compared to some of his other Pokémon. Sevii Islands arc During the Sevii Islands arc, Alex uses some of his best Pokémon he has to offer, although he does not use this team to battle competitively. Category:Characters Category:Brady Patrick Category:A Just Edge